


Petrichor

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pretty metaphors for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for flowers to bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somebodyslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/gifts).



> Tumblr Ask Box prompt from somebodyslight: "I want to see what you'll come up with for Alan and/or Eric and Petrichor - The Smell of dry rain on the ground."

It smells of rain, as if the earth is opening from ground to sky up. The flowers are struggling to open, painfully slow to bloom, waiting for the real touch of rain.

Alan inhales, smiling, knowing Eric’s watching.

They don’t have to breathe, but Alan is fond of smelling the air, especially in the springtime.

“I can smell the rain,” he says.

Eric smiles with a bemused shrug, cocking his head to the side; he smells it too, just there creeping in at the edges of his senses.

They wait, and Eric wonders about tulips on the verge of bursting.


End file.
